Ranma and Akane (Oneshots)
by peaxhywonder
Summary: A collection of stories of how I think Ranma and Akane will grow up. Snippets of their life as they grow older...after (or even maybe before..) the series. {These may not be in order of the way their life goes} All the characters belong to The great Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing. Promise.
1. Just a normal winter morning

On their way to college as usual, Ranma balanced atop the fence while his fiancée walked on the road.

Like she always did...a few steps ahead of him.

In highschool, when they went to Furinkan, Ranma would tread the fence with his shoulders leaning back, his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky. Lost in his own world.

But through the four years of her walking beside him his focus had shifted from that light blue sky to her dark blue hair, to the quick glances at her in annoyance, to wondering if she was upset or not, to watching her when she wasn't looking, to giving small smiles when she turned to look back at him...she smiled back of course, well, at least most of the time.

Ranma smiled at the thought.

He watched her head bob against the white snowy backdrop, her head peering into a fat, heavily highlighted textbook. Her hair, short as always...a small section of her neck exposed over her blood red winter jacket. Ranma had the sudden urge to drop snow into her shirt.

Knowing well she was in good spirits today he knew it wouldn't be a bad idea...

Quietly springing down from the fence and gathering a large pinch of ice in his fingers, from the ground, he stealthily made his way to her. In one swift motion he'd pulled her inner shirt and dropped it inside.

Akane rewarded him with a squeal of surprise. Her book now in one of her hands, closed while the other reached for her back.

"Ranma!" she chastised, while laughing. "You moron!" she continued...still laughing.

Ranma was bent over clutching his knees as he laughed breathlessly. He knew it wasn't actually something really funny or anything like that, but at that moment he didnt really care he just liked the feeling of her laughter in the cold winter breeze, the rolling of her eyes at his so called stupidity, and the wierd squeal that had slipped out of her lips had made it all worth it. he he stood up Akane wasn't all done with punishing him.

She threw her book at him. Her laughter dying down a bit. He caught it still laughing his ass off, while Akane chuckled at him shaking her head fondly.

"Baka." she spoke affectionately, taking his hand and leading him back to where they were going.

Suddenly flustered by the contact, Ranma's laughs turned into light coughs...which also ultimately died down. A bit of shock taking over him

But soon enough he entwined their fingers together, feeling warmer than he did before, our favourite pigtailed martial artist stepped up next to her.

She was 'his' fiancée.

All of a sudden feeling the weight of the title sink in, his chest expanded in exileration...it was a new feeling...but a good one none the less.

His fiancée...Ranma liked the sound of that.

_

Hello guys, hope you liked this one.

But if I were to be very honest with you, I'd say I could do better.

Writing has become a new hobby...especially when it comes to Ranma and Akane.

Anyway, I'm a bit new to this 'author's note' stuff and i feel a bit wierd writing it...a more accurate word world be...concious.

But whatever, as long as you like the stories I post...it doesn't matter.

Please leave a review, it'll only help me get better.


	2. Masterchefs, Training and Kisses

Thank you so much for the lovely response guys,

 **James Birdsong: Thank you for your encouragement...it really means the world.**

 **Miss Tsubasa: I will say it again, you are my first ever reviewer and for that you will always be in my heart. Thank you for your support.**

_

Ranma stared at the too-thin-miso-soup.

He scratched under his ear, then his temple...then his hand went to the back of his neck, to massage it. His hand slid down too his lap. Then he looked at the bowls around him.

Perfectly chopped vegetables, unburnt meat, a thick brown broth. Looking back at his own bowl...he studied it with utmost care...for his own safety of course. But surprisingly, it looked rather...alright.

He quickly glanced up at an expectant Akane who's smile was starting to waver.

He picked up his chopsticks, knowing well enough that thrashing, screaming and crying will get him nowhere, he stirred them through the brown, but translucent broth.

Feeling something getting caught in between them he picked it up and pulled it out.

It was one of the most enormous pieces of carrots he'd seen. It looked like she'd tried to cut them into cubes then got tired of it and just dumped the entire carrot in there. He turned to her with a small contorted smile and questioned her with a raised eyebrow, remembering to keep it polite.

She smiled a bit shyly, as her tongue peeked out from between her lips, slipping back in just as quickly.

He looked back at the orange, amorphed object, shrugged and tossed it in his mouth.

Everyone at the table waited. Watching Ranma with awestruck silence...as if he came back from the dead.

Ranma knew their expressions were valid considering Akane's progress so far.

But it really wasn't bad.

It wasn't normal, neither was it tasty...but it was...edible.

The tomboy seemed to be relieved that he hadn't fainted, and was smiling wildly now, still expecting him to make a comment.

He put the bowl to his lips taking a small sip, then he ate a piece of meat.

Glancing at her, he spoke.

"It's edible, could use a bit of salt."

"That's it?" Nabiki asked, surprised "There's nothing else wrong with it?"

Akane scowled at her sister but looked back at him, waiting for his response.

Ranma was glad to know she was willing to take his criticism.

To make her feel less embarrassed, he addressed her directly.

"Well you saw the carrot right?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"It shows you lack patience...which..." he added "is important for improving your martial arts too."

Picking up a ball of meat he placed it in her mouth.

"Burnt?" He raised an eyebrow.

A pink hue spread over her nose, but she nodded.

Ranma oblivious continued, "You're timing's off." Pushing the bowl toward her own, he pointed at the two alternately,

"See the difference?"

he didn't wait for her nod.

"It's a bit thin, it means you lack practice."

He pulled his bowl back infront of himself.

Picking the it up again, he sipped as if nothing had happened.

And soon everyone else followed suit.

When almost everyone was done with dinner and the pair was left alone watching television. Ranma swooped in close to her ear.

"I see the metal chopping board came handy"

Akane turned to smile at him.

"Well I guess there was some improvement, right?" she asked.

Ranma leaned back on the floor and said

"Yup! No crunchy wooden chips."

She turned to look at him. She wanted to ask him if he would help her train better. After his rant earlier, he'd brought her attention to where and how she was lacking, and she knew he would teach her right if he did. She sighed softly, already knowing his answer, he wouldn't lift a hand against her, she shook her head annoyed at the thought.

But she didn't want to ruin this moment.

She would make him train her! Because she was just as stubborn as he was.

She wouldn't back down!

But right now, she didnt want to fight.

She wanted to lie down next to him. And she did, she knew he was still shy about touching each other, but she also knew he didn't mind. Liked it even.

So, she lay down and took his hand that was laying next to her.

Turning her head to the side, she saw his eyes wide and his neck, ears, cheeks and nose...all grow into a shade of crimson.

His hand was limp in hers when she placed it on her stomach, but moments later, like she knew he would, his hold on her tightened comfortably.

Akane smiled

A while later she asked her fiancé,

"What do you think of me joining 'Masterchef Japan'?"

Rolling his eyes as he looked at her, he chastised, "Oh! At least spare THEM for Kami's sake!"

Akane laughed.

Turning onto her side, she ran her fingers through his hair. Enjoying the pink hue returning to his face she teased, "I'm so sorry that you have to deal with a nuisance like me." with a touch of sincerity to it.

Ranma stared at her for a while acknowledging the absence of pretence in her tone. But then realised if he stared at her for to long...he...that he...might just kiss her.

Taking it as his cue, he teased right back, "You don't need to be..." he started out sincere, thumbing her cheek for effect. Before the words could completely sink in the idiot added with his eyebrow cocked, "...because I already am."

She smacked him on the head at the remark. A complaining "Hey!" tumbled out of her mouth.

Ranma laughed, continuing their playful banter.

...

So maybe Akane would train with her fiancé, in a few years, And maybe Ranma would eventually be able to kiss her...whenever he felt like it

They both knew...there were things they both had to talk about, but what's the rush?...

For now, they were happy throwing jibes at each other.

_

I still think I can do better, but I've just given in to the new excitement of posting...anything!

But I promise guys, I'll get better!

I won't give up!

I will make your hearts palpitate with mu writing!

Bit dramatic, don't you think?

I've editied the previous chapter a bit at a certain section...I sort of felt Ranma needed more of a reason to do what he did...but I don't even know if I clarified that for myself even...

Well,

anyway...as long as you enjoyed it.

I'm as happy as can be.


	3. Sleep, bottles and Nappies

**Richard Ryley: I agree with you on that, it's just so adorable, and thank you so much for your review, it means alot**.

_

A small gurgling cry, woke Ranma up. He turned in his futon to see his wife stirring awake. But, before she could the man had already sped away with their baby in his arms, out of the room, down the stairs, passing the bathroom, into the kitchen. Akane, he was sure, hadn't slept a wink in the past three days, when he'd been away, on a training trip.

He hadn't even needed to go away, really.

But Akane had insisted, since he hadn't persisted his triannual tradition of going for training in the mountains, when she was pregnant. She said she felt guilty for holding him back or...something like that...

He'd finally agreed to going but came back early knowing she'd be dead tired.

Glancing back at the hallway through the kitchen door to see if she'd followed him. He sighed, smiling down at the partially awakened and cranky baby girl, cradled in his arms.

Her head was tucked in the bend of his elbow. Her rump was small enough to fit into the bend of his wrist, while his hand held her legs, securing her firmly.

The other hand, supported her shoulders, his hand tracing the thin locks of hair, of his one month old child.

He kissed her head and rocked her softly, with fatherly grace that he didnt know he had.

The little baby flailed her arms around still making cranky sounds and Ranma spoke to her in a soothing voice, he knew she liked.

"You really tired your mother out didn't you..." He kissed her outstretched hand which was partly on his mouth and partly on his nose. One of her small pudgy fingers slipped into his nose and he pulled his face back. The hand latched onto his black undershirt as her eyes opened completely.

Recognising the face infront of her, the girl's mouth opened up in glee reaching out to his face again.

Seeing her awake for the first time since he'd arrived. He nuzzled his nose with hers. She made a gurgling squeal sort of sound to which her father replied, "I missed you too, sweetheart."

Ranma had come home, late in the afternoon, after lunch.

The kid had only woken up for her dinner at seven-thirty and now it was about ten, which meant after she'd begin to find her father boring again she would cry for milk.

Ranma didn't mind, he was prepared. Walking to the fridge he pulled out one of the preserved bottles of Akane's milk, and warmed it in his hand with a small and controlled ki blast in his palm, not too hot not too cold. Shaking the bottle to even out the warmth, he placed it on the platform.

Akane always preferred feeding directly.

She detested the whole breast pump and bottle thing. He recalled her saying, "It just feels so unnatural...and detatched." Ranma, although understanding what she meant, felt it was a good thing to buy one anyway. Even Akane did, when she realised her breast had hurt because of the over production.

So Akane fed little Danuja, always in her arms with her tiny soft face hidden under her mother's shirt.

Ranma found the rare times that she'd use the breast pump to be less strenuous for her after taking care of the naughty little rascal and a blessing for him...'when he'd get to hold her without her mother interfering all the time' he thought to himself.

A while later, after a lot of goo-gooing and

gaa-gaaing on both of their parts, as the martial artist expected she began to get cranky. Testing the temperature of the milk on his skin he finally popped it into her mouth.

Although Ranma held the bottle up for her, all ten of her baby fingers were wrapped onto it and he felt her actually trying to hold it, smiling he spoke, "...just like your mother aren't you..."

Just like her mother she had a natural urge to want to be able to do things on her own.

"And just like your father..." he noticed all of a sudden, and laughed, "...you hog down your dinner like nobody's business."

He watched the speed at which the bottle was emptying in her mouth. He pulled it out of her mouth worrying she'd choke herself, but all that did was make her yell. He put it back into her open mouth and she cooed as her hand gripped the bottle again. He chuckled.

"This is why you keep giving your mom pain don't you...you drink so much the poor woman has to make so much more for you."

Almost more than half the bottle was down her system when he knew she could hold the bottle up on her own. Pulling out another one from the fridge he warmed it up again, and fed her again.

Once she'd downed her second bottle, and Ranma pulled it out of her mouth, he heard her burp. A cute gurgly burp and he couldn't help but laugh.

Placing to two bottles beside the sink, he moved along to the next station for the night. He held her upright now with her head leaning against his shoulder.

Strong fingers cradled her neck as her father soon put her down on a mat.

He pulled down her nappy, bracing himself for the god-awful smell that was to come.

"Errhg, Dan-chan, all you drink is milk and yet...it smells like..."

He wiped her bum clean, placing the soiled nappy aside for cleaning.

He looked at her. She was currently zoning out into dreamland with her almost entire hand in her mouth, imagining only god-knows-what.

The urge to clobber her face with kisses was...natural. But as he did so it seemed his daughter was no longer intrested in playing, she only just kept gazing up at him with her blue curious eyes as if nothing happened.

Knowing just how to get her attention he began tickling her, and she laughed, kicking her legs at his neck and his chin.

After changing her nappy and playing for almost half an hour.

Ranma was laying on his back in the parlour with a sleeping Danuja on his chest. He was tapping her back with his hands. Noticing she wouldn't wake up anytime soon he eased up and placed her down on the tatami. Quickly boiling the bottles, cleaning the nappy, wringing it and setting it to dry. He walked back to the parlour to check on the baby. Seeing her sleeping soundly he walked back to the kitchen, placed the bottles back in the cabinets, rechecked, if the gas stove was switched off.

Carrying his sleeping charge back up the stairs to his bedroom where his wife was huddled into the blankets. He placed their baby next to Akane, then followed suit, snuggling in closer to both of them. He brushed the bangs out of his wife's eyes, as he ran his thumb over her forehead.

Then he kissed her lips, silently thanking her for everything she had given him.

Looking at his new and small family he whispered to them both.

"I ain't goin' anywhere, training trips or whatever, I want to be right here with you idiots..."he said to the two sleeping forms then kissed his daughter on the head, adding "and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

He pulled his daughter back onto his chest, he wanted to be able to slip out of the room again, without waking Akane.

She needed to rest.

Ranma sought for sleep, till he would hear another gurgle from their daughter.

_

I like the idea of Ranma as a father...even Akane as a mother...but that'll be another chapter for some other time.

I tried to do as much baby research as I could and be as realistic as possible. Hope it was better than the last two...

Also, I dont mean to offend anyone who use breast pumps(I sorta already explained it in the story as Akane said it, I have no experience with the aforementioned apparatus, but my mother never used one neither for me nor for my younger sibling...so it's just how we've been brought up but if you feel offended in any way, I apologise.) and diapers(I just feel like nappies are much more environmental friendly and are much more old school, they suit my taste) , but its just my opinion

But, as i said before as long as you like the story, I am content.

See you guys soon.


End file.
